Confessions on Tanabata
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: Tanabata night. Kaoru's awaited night. Kenshin's confession. Read inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/n: New story alert, minna! This is a two shot; I just got inspired from one tv show, haha. And I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the characters as well. If I own it, Kaoru and Kenshin should have kissed in the series, even once.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Tanabata night. A night usually known to couples. A night where one confesses his/her love to the other. And a night two days from now.

Kamiya Dojo. A Dojo where a rurouni once known as Battousai does the laundry. A dojo where a tall freeloader often stays. A dojo where two kids love to play with the once known Battousai. And a dojo where a certain girl loves to hit an 11-year old kid with her bokken.

Yup. One normal day.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"Ow, ow, ow!" Yahiko complained as Kaoru pinched his ears. "That hurts, Busu!"

Kaoru hit her with her bokken again. "What did you say, you Yahiko-CHAN!" She hit again. And again. That really hurts.

"Oi, Stop it, Jou-chan." Sanosuke said with a fishbonein his mouth. "That kid'd head is almost as flat as this floor." He tapped the dojo floor. Yahiko huffed as Kaoru stopped her torture.

"That's better." Sano said and lied at the floor. "Why are you here again?" Kaoru said and walked towards him. "I'll eat dinner here." Sano said. As always.

Kenshin smiled at the two and then looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, sessha will cook dinner as soon as sessha finish this." Kaoru smiled. "Arigatou, Kenshin!" She went inside the practice hall. The three guys were outside.

"Oi, Sano, you know I can handle that busu." Yahiko said and sat beside Sano. The two looked at Kenshin. "Why do you have to do that housework, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. Sano smirked.

"That's what Sessha must do to repay Kaoru-dono's kindness for letting sessha stay here." He answered with a smile. Sano threw the fish bone. "Stop with the 'sessha', will you Kenshin? I'm beginning to be annoyed with that." He said.

He wiped the soap from his nose. "Sessha- I mean, I will try, Sanosuke." Yahiko yawned and said to the two. "Hey, Tanabata is in two days. Have you prepared anything?"

Sano and Kenshin looked at him and blinked their eyes. "How'd you know that, kid?" Yahiko grunted with the word 'kid.' "Tsubame told me." He blushed slightly and said, "I guess I have to give her something."

Sano grinned stupidly. "Oi, you're mature already!" He said and patted Yahiko's head. "Stop that!" Kenshin smiled and turned to look at the practice hall where Kaoru was. _I wonder if I could give something to her._

"How 'bout you, Kenshin?" Sanosuke said. "Aren't you going to give something to Jou-chan?" Kenshin looked at him and then stared at the sun. "Hmmm…"

Yahiko and Sanosuke grinned. "Propose to her!" Yahiko shouted. The three remembered what had happened when Kenshin gave an engagement ring to Kaoru without a knowledge that it was proposing already. He sweatdropped. "I don't think that's a good idea, Yahiko."

"Yah." The two agreed. "How about asking her to come with you?" Sano asked and tapped his foot. "And then, you two can spend some time together." Yahiko added. Sano grinned again. "Alone."

The two laughed. Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "Sanosuke! Yahiko isn't supposed to hear those things." Yahiko tried to stop laughing and said, "I get what he means, Kenshin! I'm not a kid! Haha!"

Sanosuke and Yahiko ended up telling Kenshin sensual words. Sheesh, even kids know.

Kenshin just sighed. _I wonder. Kaoru-dono._

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Meanwhile, Kaoru was leaning on the wall. She had not heard the three laughing. That's because she too, was in deep thought.

_Tanabata night is in two days. I have to prepare. _She thought of Kenshin and sighed in defeat. _I don't even know why I even think of preparing. Kenshin doesn't have time to think about me._

She decided to take a short bath before going out.

"Kenshin, I'll just drop by Akabeko." She gave Kenshin a smile. "Make sure that dinner's ready when I get back, okay?" Kenshin nodded. "hai, Koaru-dono."

Kenshin watched her as she went out the dojo. _Now, what should I do? I need to plan. This is a special day for a lady like Kaoru-dono._

Sano patted him at the back. "So…" Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

Yahiko walked up in front of him. "Let's go." Kenshin blinked again. "Oro?"

"Stop with the ORO!" Sanosuke shouted. "We need to get some clothes for you!"

"You want to look good for Busu, right?" Yahiko asked. He pulled Kenshin's hand and Sano pushed his back out of the dojo. "Let's go!" The two said.

Kenshin kept on saying 'oro'. "But Sessha haven't cooked lunch yet!"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"Really!"

Tae and Tsubame screamed in the private room of the Akabeko.

Kaoru smiled sheepishly. "I just thought that maybe, I should really prepare for the Tanabata this year. I plan to confess to Kenshin."

Tae stood up and pressed her hands together to her chest. "Finally! One of you is going to do the move!" Tsubame nodded. But then Tae turned to her. "But then, why are you doing the first move!? You're a girl and Kenshin's the guy here!" She said in front of Kaoru's face.

She smiled sheepishly again. "But, Tae-san…" Tsubame pulled Tae. "I think Kenshin-dono is just waiting for the right time, Tae-san." Tae turned to her and raised her hand. "But, Tsubame-chan, Kaoru-san, when is THAT right time? You two have been in one house for some time, and there wasn't any big development…" She said.

Kaoru and Tsubame sighed. "Yes, you're right." They both said.

Tae's eyes sparkled. The two girls knew that expression. "Yosh! We're going to make Kenshin confess to you first!" _I have an idea. _

Kaoru's and Tsubame's faces lit up. "But, How?"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The guys went to look for some appropriate clothes for Kenshin. Well, Kenshin's not in the mood. Really.

"Sanosuke, Yahiko, could we please let sessha make dinner first? Karou-dono will be mad at sessha." Sanosuke glared at him. "I said no more Sessha! Now let's get down to business!"

Kenshin sighed. _I guess. _

"I can't believe a decent guy like me will be out shopping." Yahiko complained. "And to make it worst, for clothes." He sighed. "Is this really manly?"

Sanosuke just huffed and went inside a small shop. "Here, choose what you want to wear…Hey!" He saw a long blue gi and dark blue hakama. "Try this one."

"But that clothe is more appropriate for you, Sanosuke." Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "Sessha is too small for that." Yahiko tried to stop his laughter. "Kenshin's right."

Sanosuke sighed. "This will be a llooooonnngg day."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"Kyahh!!" Tae, Tsubame and Kaoru screamed in excitement. "It's been awhile since I went shopping for a new kimono, Tae-san." Tae smiled. "And this time, we'll be looking for the most beautiful, seductive, and elegant kimono that fits perfectly for you, Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru blushed slightly. Tsubame giggled and told Kaoru, "Kaoru-san, let's start over there." She pointed at the nearest shop."

The three started shopping.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

It was already late in the afternoon and the two groups still haven't the appropriate attire.

Sanosuke sighed. "Ugh! I didn't know that you wee so picky with clothes, Kenshin!" He was about to give up. "Just get anything!"

Kenshin and Yahiko breathed out. "But Sanosuke, I can't find something that really fits me." he said calmly. Yahiko looked around.

"We still have one shop left and if you can't find something that you like, Kenshin, we're going back, okay." Yahiko said and the three walked inside the shop.

"Konnichiwa!" Sanosuke said as he entered the shop. "Go look now…Matte." Kenshin and Yahiko turned to Sano. "Oro?"

"Here Kenshin! At last, I find something that's appropriate for someone like you!" Sanosuke said and shook his Kenshin's shoulder. "Orooooo…."

Sanosuke and Yahiko sighed in relief. "Yosh! At last!"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"Sigh, There's a lot to choose from! I don't know what to buy!" Kaoru said and cupped her cheeks.

Tsubame giggled. "But, Kaoru-san, it's already a little late, so you have to choose something." Kaoru nodded. Tae ran toward them. "Kaoru-san, Tsubame-chan! I found it!"

Kaoru and Tsubame blinked. "Really?" "Where?"

She took both of their hands and led them to the shop. Tsubame swore that she saw Kaoru's eyes sparkle there. "Kirei!"

The shopkeeper said, "This is the newest kimono my wife made and it fits to you three ladies." He looked at Kaoru. "But I think this beautiful kimono suits you best, my lady." Kaoru blushed and smiled.

"I'll buy it!"

The three bowed gently. "Arigatou!"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kaoru said goodbye to her two friends and went inside the dojo.

She saw Sanosuke and Yahiko bullying each other when she came in. "Oi, stop that." She said. Sanosuke and Yahiko blinked. "Busu, you're in a good mood?" Kaoru's student asked.

She just smiled and walked further inside. "What's happened to her?" Sano shrugged. "Maybe something she bought."

On her way to her room, she smelled the delicious scent of tonight's dinner. "Tadaima, Kenshin!" Kenshin went out of the kitchen and smiled at Kaoru. "O kaeranasai, Kaoru-dono. You seem to be happy tonight. Did something happen?"

She hugged the small box she was carrying and smiled. "I just went out shopping, that's all." She glanced at the kitchen and saw the delicious food prepared. "Oh, dinner's ready." Kenshin nodded.

"I'll be right there." She sighed and swayed as she entered her room.

Kenshin looked at her figure as she disappeared. _Kaoru-dono's more beautiful with that smile of hers. _

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

She placed the box on one corner of her room and opened it. There she hugged her new kimono and smiled. _I hope Kenshin will like me with this. _

"Jou-chan, we're going to eat now!" Sanosuke knocked at her shoji. "Hai!"

Kenshin, Koaru, Yahiko and Sanosuke ate dinner. The latter were fighting for one food. Again.

Megumi came over by the dojo and gave some fruits for the four. "Kaoru-san, let's talk first." Kaoru smiled and excuse herself from the three. "Alright, what are we going to talk about, Megumi?"

Megumi smiled. "I just want to remind you that the Tanabata night is in two days." Kaoru giggled. "I know! Tae-san and Tsubame-chan accompanied me earlier for a new kimono." She said softly so the guys won't hear.

Megumi laughed. "Hohoho! This I got to see." Kaoru led her to her room and opened the small box containing the kimono. "Hmm, for a dojo owner like you, I'm amazed that you can choose such a beautiful kimono, Kaoru-san."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted. "I just wonder if Kenshin will like it. I mean…" Her voice descended. Megumi patted her shoulder. "I'm sure Ken-san will like it. Though it will look better on me." She said.

Kaoru pouted again. "Megumi!" She just laughed. "Just kidding, Kaoru-san. Kenshin will definitely like this and you'll look good in it." She said. Kaoru thanked her and then asked, "Do you think I should put something like accessories?" She hesitated for a moment and then said, "I know I'm a woman, but, I don't wear accessories often."

Megumi gave her the kimono and returned it in the box. "Kaoru-san."

Kaoru tilted her head. The two went outside and sat on the balcony. "You only need to smile. That smile will surely be the best accessory you'll have on Tanabata night, and I'm sure that with that smile, you'll make Ken-san happy."

Kaoru blushed slightly and nodded in agreement. "Arigatou, Megumi-san."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The next day was a little different from yesterday. Kaoru went to Tsubame to talk about the Tanabata night with Megumi. Well, at least, the guys aren't shopping anymore.

"Sigh." Kenshin sighed as he sat by the balcony. Sanosuke was out gambling with his friends and Yahiko was working at the Akabeko. It was Kenshin's chance to relax and think about things for a while.

_It's been a while since this dojo had some silence. _He smiled at the thought._ Now, sessha- I mean, I now have some time to think. _He closed his oh-so-loving eyes (a/n: I totally love it! Who doesn't anyway?), and breathe in.

"Kaoru-dono…" He said under his breath. "I truly wish that I can tell you how I feel…"

"… in this year's Tanabata." He sighed and opened his eyes.

He stood up, straightened his clothes and looked at the sky. "I'll do it."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kaoru looked at the same sky. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-san?" Tsubame and Megumi distracted Kaoru from her thoughts. "Stop daydreaming there." Megumi said. Kaoru pouted. _Sheesh._

"I wasn't daydreaming." Kaoru said. This made Tsubame and Megumi a little confused. "I just thought… I heard Kenshin's voice."

Megumi gave a smirk much like Sano's. "hohoho, Dear Kaoru has been thinking of Kenshin." Tsubame smiled. "Now, Megumi-san, Kaoru-san, let's talk about the Tanabata."

"Hai." The two said. Kaoru giggled at something. "What is it?" Tsubame asked. "I just thought if Kenshin will give an engagement ring… intentionally."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The day went fast and the Kenshin-gumi were all present at the dojo. Kaoru was preparing herself to bed when Kenshin knocked at her shoji. "Kaoru-dono."

"Yawn…" She said. "Kenshin?" She opened her shoji. "Do you need something?"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Sanosuke and Yahiko were hiding near them and were whispering.

"I think Kenshin's gonna do something." Yahiko whispered. "I know that, brat. We just went out for awhile and he already thought of something to surprise Jou-chan."

"He always surprises busu." Yahiko agreed. "I think he doesn't need our help anymore."

The two went quiet. They looked at each other and grinned. "But we don't dare miss this!"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ano, Kaoru-dono,…"

Kaoru tilted her head. "hmm?" Kenshin smiled and said, "Yahiko told sessha about the Tanabata night tomorrow, and sessha wonders if you can go with him."

Kaoru's eyes widened a little and then smiled. "No need to ask that, Kenshin. Of course, I'd go with you." Kenshin eyes lit up to see Kaoru smile and smiled back. Her smile was just so contagious.

Sano snickered. "Yahiko, Whatever Kenshin's going to do tomorrow, I'd love to see." Yahiko grinned back at him.

Kenshin and Kaoru slept soundly that night. Both can't wait for tomorrow.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

A/n: Nothing much for the first chapter! I promise the last chapter, chapter two, will be romantic! It's a two shot that I've been doing while adding two more chapters in my other story- Fantasies and Romance: Love at First Sight.

Hope you read that too, and my other fics!

Read and Review, minna! Onegai! arigatou!

Click click click


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay, here's the second shot! Hope you like this story and you find it good enough! Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading!

XxKiariixX: Aww, yea, it's the only kissing scene there, ugh. I really wish that Kenshin and Kaoru would kiss. Well, we can only rely on fanfics to come true.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK. Oh, if I own it, Kenshin and Kaoru will not only kiss, but Megumi and Sano will also be together.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. "Ano, Kaoru-dono,…"

Kaoru tilted her head. "hmm?" Kenshin smiled and said, "Yahiko told sessha about the Tanabata night tomorrow, and sessha wonders if you can go with him."

Kaoru's eyes widened a little and then smiled. "No need to ask that, Kenshin. Of course, I'd go with you." Kenshin eyes lit up to see Kaoru smile and smiled back. Her smile was just so contagious.

Sano snickered. "Yahiko, Whatever Kenshin's going to do tomorrow, I'd love to see." Yahiko grinned back at him.

Kenshin and Kaoru slept soundly that night. Both can't wait for tomorrow.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The next day. Day of the Tanabata.

Woop-tih-doop.

Sano stretched his arms and Yahiko yawned loudly. "Man, I don't feel like getting up." They both said. Yahiko turned to see Kenshin hanging out clothes.

_Kenshin's already up. Gee. _Yahiko thought. Sanosuke smirked. _Our hero's too excited. _"Kenshin," Yahiko said after yawning, "Washing clothes this early?" He asked.

Kenshin smiled. "Ohayou, Yahiko and Sanosuke. I just want to do things earlier today." He said and went back to work. "Kenshin can't wait for tonight and has to prepare his self later, I guess." Sano whispered Yahiko. Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"Ohayou, Kenshin!" Kaoru went out of her room. She smiled at Kenshin and looked at the other two. Her face went blank for a while then smiled. "Ohayou, Sanosuke and Yahiko!"

She changed from her kimono to her practice clothes and walked merrily to Yahiko. "Yahiko-CHAN, let's practice, kay?" She smiled and went inside the training room.

Yahiko scratched his head. "Busu's more excited than Kenshin." He concluded.

Sanosuke smiled sheepishly and nodded.

He turned to Kenshin and said, "Kenshin, oi, be sure to do it tonight, okay?" Kenshin blinked. He continued, "Jou-chan there seems really excited, so don't make her sad."

Kenshin gave him a warm smile. "Sessha wouldn't do that to Kaoru-dono, Sasnosuke. Sessha will truly regret it if that happens." Sanosuke smirked. "I'll be darned."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Time passed. It's already afternoon.

Sanosuke was with Megumi all afternoon, his hand being treated. Yahiko help Tae at the Akabeko and Kenshin was alone in his room.

Tae dropped by the Kamiya dojo to help Kaoru prepare. So that's why Kenshin was in his room.

"Arigatou, Tae-san for coming over." Kaoru said as Tae fixed Kaoru's obi. She smiled and looked at her. "No big deal, Kaoru-san. I want this day be a special one for you."

She paused and her smile went sheepish. "And, this is the only way I can make it up for you in last year's Tanabata. Gomenasai for that, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru giggled a little. "It's alright. I know you just want me to be happy about that engagement ring thing. Let's just forget about that."

The two laughed softly.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kenshin heard the two ladies laughed quietly from the other room. He smiled and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe I should also prepare now. The sun is about to set. _

He heard Kaoru's voice from the other room and quickly changed his thoughts. _But maybe, I should think of what to say to Kaoru-dono first. _He sighed. _I haven't confessed to someone for a long time now._

He stood up, straightened his clothes and went in front Kaoru's shoji. "K-Kaoru-dono, Tae-dono."

The two stopped giggling. "Something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked from the inside. Tae smiled. "Sessha- I will just go to Sanosuke in a short while. Please take care, Kaoru-dono."

Tae saw Kaoru blushed slightly. "Okay, then. Take care too, Kenshin." She said.

"hai, Kaoru-dono."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"You really are nervous, aren't you?" Tae asked Kaoru. "Nani? What are you saying?" She denied.

Tae giggled. _I hope Ken-san can do it tonight._

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

_I wonder if Kenshin can really do it._

Sano was disturbed from his thoughts when Megumi pinched his arm. "Hey, Sanosuke!" "Ow!" he said and rubbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Getting your attention." Megumi said. "Ken-san's outside. I think he has something to tell." Oh.

"Oh, wait there, Megumi." Megumi sighed. "Yah, yah."

Sanosuke stood and went outside. "Kenshin? Doushite?" Megumi also walked outside beside Sano. "Hey? I thought I told you to wait inside?"

Kenshin smile sheepishly. "Ehehe…Ano, did I disturbed you two?" The two made faces.

"What does that suppose to mean, you redhead?" Sanosuke said immediately. Megumi fan herself. "I was so glad that you came, Ken-san, or I would be stuck here with Roosterhead."

"oroooo.." Kenshin tried to stop another fight between the two. "I just came to ask a favor." Megumi and Sanosuke stopped arguing. They blinked. "What?"

Kenshin waited them to breathe normally again. "I need to prepare for the Tanabata night." He turned to Sano. "I think I need encouragement." He said. Kenshin doesn't really know what word to use. "I mean, support."

Megumi's fox ears appeared. Sanosuke smirked. The two looked at each other and then back to Kenshin. "Sure."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Early night.

Tae looked at Kaoru. "eh…." Kaoru blinked innocently. "So?"

She clapped her hands. "Kaoru-san!" Kaoru blinked again. "Eh?" "You look so beautiful!"

Kaoru blushed at her words. "Ehehe, thanks for the compliment. It's all thanks to you, Tae-san." Tae stood proudly. "Not only Kenshin will be amazed, but the others too! You're a walking attraction, Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru blushed harder. "Demo, I only want Kenshin to notice me! If other men will also be attracted, then…" She said. _Kenshin may be jealous. _She shook her head. _No! Why would he be jealous! It's not like I'm his or anything! _"Arigatou!" She just said.

"Wow." Someone from behind them said. "Tae, I can't believe you can make Busu look beautiful!" It was Yahiko. Kaoru turned to him with a blank face. "Don't ruin my day, Yahiko, or should I say, Yahiko-CHAN." She said plainly.

Yahiko grunted. "Sheesh. Just kidding." He said. It was then that Kaoru noticed Yahiko's clothes. He was wearing a dark blue gi and whit hakama that fits his small frame perfectly. "New clothes,hah." Kaoru grinned.

Yahiko was a little startled. "So?" He said. Tsubame came from behind him and said, "I bought it for him this morning." Yahiko blushed. Tsubame giggled.

Tae and Kaoru grinned. Kaoru said, "Well, I think Yahiko here likes it, Tsubame-chan." Tsubame's eyes lit up and faced Yahiko. "Really, Yahiko-chan, you like it?"

Yahiko saw her face and bluched harder. He looked at the ceiling and uttered. "Yeah."

The three ladies giggled.

"Kaoru-san, I didn't recognize you with those clothes." Someone said. People have been coming to Kamiya dojo, haha. "You look pretty." It was Megumi this time.

The four turned to see Megumi leaning on Kaoru's shoji. "hohoho. What are you all looking at? I just came to see what happened to Kaoru-san."

Kaoru blushed slightly. _Wow, Megumi told me I'm beautiful. It's seldom that I hear her comment like that. _Kaoru bowed her head a little. "Arigatou, Megumi."

(a/n: I'll describe Kaoru later, maybe you're all wondering what she was really wearing.)

Sanosuke appeared behind her and rested his elbow on her shoulders. He whistled. "Jou-chan, you look really amazing." He said and smirked to see Kaoru blush. Again.

Megumi elbowed him on his side. "Go check up on Kenshin's progress there, you rooster." She whispered.

Yahiko stretched his arms and walked by the balcony. "I'll go see what Sano's up to. You girls stay there." He said and walked out.

Tae giggled right after when Yahiko left. "Ken-san is indeed right. He has the body of a child but a mind of an adult." Kaoru looked at her with a 'what?' face. "He still acts like a kid, though." She said.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Yahiko walked up to Kenshin's room. He stopped at his shoji first and heard Sano talking.

"Woo, Kenshin, you have to finish already. Jou-chan's hot out there, if you see he-" Sano stopped when Yahiko slide the shoji open with a blank face. "So that's what you're doing, rooster." He said plainly.

Sanosuke's brows twitched. Kenshin, who was currently tying his hakama, blinked innocently. "oro?"

Yahiko sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Kenshin, do you really know how to put that thing on?" Kenshin sweatdropped. "ahehe, of course, I do, Yahiko." He looked at Sanosuke. "I was just talking to Sano."

"Oh, yeah, about that." Yahiko stared at Sano. "Don't got telling Kenshin how Busu became so beautiful, you moron! Kenshin will not be surprise if he already knows what Kaoru wore!" He pointed out. Kenshin nodded in agreement.

He wore a blue top inside and covered it with a white gi and a white loose coat. His blue hakama reached his ankles and he tied his hair with the usual band. He sighed.

"Tanabata night is about to start." He took a deep breath.

Sanosuke and Yahiko went outside his room and proceeded to the girls.

"Tsubame." Yahiko walked towards the said girl and stood beside her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be by the front yard." The two walked and Yahiko turned to them again. "Puh-lease, don't make us wait there."

They all nodded.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Kaoru went out her room. She was already finished grooming herself and the others were preparing inside. She was about to sit comfortably at the balcony when a figure walked towards her direction.

She tilted her head to see a better view of the figure which suddenly stopped. _Eh? Intruder?_She was a little nervous, actually. _No way. Of all nights, why Tanabata? _

"Kaoru-dono?"

The protective but gentle voice calmed her nerves. She immediately knew that the figure was Kenshin. His beautiful face was illuminated with the moon and she noticed that his eyes were a bit amber than the violet eyes she liked the most.

"Kenshin."

**Kenshin's POV/ thoughts**

_Kaoru-dono? Why is she alone here on a Tanabata night? _

_Kenshin walked further to see the view of a female standing in front of him. This is Kaoru-dono?_

_His violet eyes mixed with amber as he saw Kaoru. A Kaoru completely different from what he always see everyday. _

_She was wearing a night blue kimono with floral designs and a floral obi around her thin waist. The lining of her kimono was a bit darker than the rest. It reached her ankle. Her hair was tied higher with a big pink ribbon and her obi was tied as a large ribbon behind her. _

_The fabric embraces her figure generously. Her shoulders and chest were a bit more exposed than of her other kimono, showing a good amount of cleavage._

_Kenshin studied her face with awe. She was as simple as before, only that her lips were tinted with luscious red. Her eyes stayed the same, beautiful pair of blue sapphire orbs, looking directly at him. The only thing left was her smile._

_Kenship snapped. _

**End of thoughts**

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin snapped. Out of his thoughts.

"Gomenasai, Kaoru-dono." He said. Kaoru sighed gently in relief. "You frightened me there, Kenshin." She walked towards him and paused. "I thought some intruder was able to enter the dojo."

Kenshin smiled. Kaoru noticed that his eyes were going back to its normal violet color. She sighed again and noticed Kenshin's attire for the Tanabata. He did wore a simple white and blue yukata, but it fitted her kimono as well.

Kenshin was about to admire Kaoru's look when Kaoru said, "You look good in your outfit, Kenshin." She gave him a small smile. "I never thought that you'd prepare for something this Tanabata."

He gave a small smile too and walked closer to her. "Kaoru-dono, Kirei ga, de gozaru." He tucked a hair strand of Kaoru behind her ear. "Sessha thinks that you're beautiful tonight, Kaoru-dono, that he is."

Kaoru blushed at the light contact and the words Kenshin said. "A-Arigatou."

Kenshin just can't seem to take his eyes off her even if he's mind told him so. _Kenshin no baka! Take your eyes off Kaoru-dono! _It slowly turned to mixed amber and purple, amber overruling the other.

"Kenshin." Kaoru saved him again from changing. "Oro?" He said. Kaoru giggled cutely. She took a deep breath and smiled. A gentle smile, the contagious one she always had that makes Kenshin smile back.

"I think the others are about to be ready now." She said. Kenshin nodded. "Hai, Kaoru-dono." He answered.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The two waited for the others to get ready. Well, it was time for them to talk to their inner selves, or should I say, subconscious mind.

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin for a short while. _He was really dressed for tonight. It makes me happy. _Kenshin noticed her staring at him and automatically turned her head away, blushing. Kenshin uttered an 'oro' and also thought, _I never thought that Kaoru-dono will wear those kinds of clothes, demo, it really fits her._

_Beautiful._

The others went out of Kaoru's room and saw the two quiet by the balcony. "Oi!" Sanosuke got their attention. "You have two options!"

Kaoru blinked and Kenshin uttered another 'oro.'

Sano grinned. "Either you come with us to the Tanabata night festival, or you two will snuggle up, do something naughty and we leave you two alone!"

Kaoru blushed furiously at Sano while Kenshin just blushed slightly. "Oro?" Kaoru grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Let's go, Kenshin. You invited me, didn't you?" She gave another sweet smile.

Kenshin smiled.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The Kenshin gumi with their friends went out to have fun during the Tanabata night. People were eating, playing games, drinking and having fun. There were kids running from here and there. But mostly, couples and lovers were sent together walking and having fun.

Yahiko and Tsubame went off to eat and then play some games there and win lots of prizes. Well, they were still kids. Tae accompanied the two. This leaves us with Megumi, Sano, Kenshin and beautiful Kaoru.

Kaoru cheered. "I wish Misao was here to see all these! I'm sure she'll love it!"

Megumi gazed at Sanosuke and Sano immediately got the idea. He turned to Kenshin. "Kenshin." He grinned and wrapped his arm around Megumi. Megumi was a bit startled with that. And so were Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Megumi and I will just walk around. I'm dying to see that food stand they had there a while ago and Megumi also said that she wanted to try it too, right, Megumi?" He asked as his brow twitches. Megumi sighed. "Yes."

She grinned and decided to startle Sanosuke too. She held the hand that was wrapped around her and leaned on it. "This Tanabata is important for us too, not only for Kaoru-san. Neh?" She said as she looked at Sanosuke with that look in her face.

"H-hai…" He uttered. "We'll be going now, Ken-san! Kaoru-san!" Megumi said as they turned to go. She blinked at Kaoru. Kaoru blushed. _Eh?_

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

This leaves our two characters.

Kenshin stood there. "oro?" He looked at Kaoru and she giggled. "You look funny, Kenshin."

Kenshin blinked. "Kaoru-dono, can you tell sessha, since when did Sano and Megumi-san became lovers?" Kaoru thought for a little while. "Oh. I don't know anything about it."

They were clueless, and alone. Well, technically, not alone, it's Tanabata anyway. And there were one of the couples.

"Oi, Kenshin…" Kaoru tugged Kenshin's coat. "Let's go for a walk too." She said in a sweet as cherry smile. She wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned on him.

"As you wish, Kaoru-dono."

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The rest of the night was fun for the separated group. In fact, Sano was able to persuade Megumi to drink five cups of sake. And Yahiko was able to make Tae and Tsubame play the game where you have to use a gun. That was new for them.

Kenshin and Kaoru were atop of a small hill near the place of the festival.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

The fireworks were about to start in 30 minutes so they went to find a good view.

Kaoru stood by the edge of the hill and hugged herself quietly. The cold breeze touched her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and managed to have a calm, peaceful face even she was cold. Kenshin was just behind her, watching her with her every move.

"Kaoru-dono, are you feeling cold?" Kenshin walked beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Kaoru blushed at the light contact. All of these were new to her. Kenshin asking her to the Tanabata, him being all prepared, and her being with Kenshin at this special event.

"I'm alright." She gazed at the big moon facing them and let herself fall in a trance. "I'm just so glad that you're with me, Kenshin." She said softly. Kenshin looked at her. "Oro?"

Kaoru looked back at him and her smile was illuminated by the full moon. She was a little nervous, yet she felt a sense of protection by her side. "I mean, this is the only chance when I get to be with you."

She turned her whole body to him. The two were facing each other and the moon reflected both of them. "Kaoru-dono…?" Kenshin said in a questioning manner. She put a finger in his lips and continued. "I don't care if you only did this as an apology for last year's mistake on tanabata or whatever reason you have." She shook her head as she said this.

Kaoru tilted her head. "All I know is that you're still here with me,… with us. You're still there to save me. Thank you. I'm just… You don't know how being with you made me so happy, Kenshin." She gave him a small smile.

Kenshin saw small tears of happiness forming in his Kaoru's eyes. She let go of the finger on Kenshin's lips. She looked back at the moon and giggled. "I don't even know if you liked me in this dress."

Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru's bare shoulders. "I love it, Kaoru. Kirei…" Kaoru was a little started. The blush from earlier appeared again. But instead of saying anything, she just leaned on Kenshin. _Kaoru. I love it when he says my name without a dono. _She smiled at the thought.

"I love everything about you, even if you're not wearing that beautiful dress, Kaoru-dono." _Here goes the –dono again. _Kenshin removed his arm around her and caressed Kaoru's cheek.

"Kaoru." Kaoru smiled with the way Kenshin called her with his gentle and protective voice. "Ever since I met you and said that you didn't care about my past, a miss piece in my heart has been found." Kenshin said as Kaoru leaned on his hand and closed her eyes.

"When Jin-eh kidnapped you, a certain part of me was lost. I almost broke my vow, but then, you saved me. I once told you that I'm a wanderer, and yet, you've given me a home. You waited for me when I fought Shishio." He continued.

He smirked a little as his eyes slowly turned to amber. "You just never know how much you saved me when I was fighting him." Kaoru opened her eyes. "Huh? Kenshin?"

"We promised that we will return together, and the thought of you and that promise helped me regain my strength back then. When the thought of giving up came over me, your voice stopped me." Kaoru was a little surprise.

"You don't know how many times you saved me, Kaoru." Tears started to roll down Kaoru's cheeks. Kenshin was a bit startled to see Kaoru cry. "…Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru giggled a little. "No, Kenshin." She said as she dried her tears. "These are tears of joy, you baka. Can't you tell that I was touched?" She smiled cheerfully. Kenshin's eyes started to return to violet. "Oro..?"

"Oh, Kenshin!" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly yet comfortingly. They were like that for awhile, and then Kenshin returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kenshin nuzzled on her neck. They both closed their eyes. He breathed her jasmine scent and Kaoru could feel his breath tickle her neck. "…Kenshin." She said and released the embrace.

Kenshin's eyes were changing color again. He smiled and told Kaoru, "Kaoru, I really waited for this moment to say this to you." Kaoru felt her heart beat faster and faster. Kenshin has sensually moved his arms to Kaoru's back and pulled her gently.

This made Koaru more agitated. _I think… this is it._

"Kaoru…" He said and leaned forward until Kaoru can see the smallest detail of Kenshin's now amber eyes. "Ai..shiteru."

He didn't wait another moment for Kaoru to answer and gently brushed his lips to hers. Kaoru didn't know what to do. _Kenshin just kissed me! _She doesn't even know what to think.

She accepted the kiss no second later. They parted and Kaoru sighed, "Kenshin, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you." She told him and wrapped her arms on his neck. "Aishiteru." She saw Kenshin's eyes turn to pure gold and he smiled.

Kaoru leaned in and kissed Kenshin. The gentle kissed slowly turned to passionate as they put their feelings entirely in the kiss. He licked Kaoru's lips a while later asking for entrance, and Kaoru, without doubt, accepted him. She loved the way Kenshin explored her mouth as she did to him. _Delicious. _It was all new to her, but it just felt… right. Perfect.

Another seconds later and Kenshin pulled the pink ribbon on Kaoru's hair and let her silky raven hair fall on her shoulders. Kaoru pulled Kenshin closer and buried her hands on his hair. Those two had longed to do that.

"Kenshin…" She moaned his name when Kenshin moved his lips to nibble her ear. "Kaoru, you also don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you." He whispered and gave feather kisses on her neck and left shoulder. He smirked as he felt her shiver before him.

"Mm." Kaoru leaned her head to the right. Kenshin's hand had traveled her back and waist, sending Kaoru different reactions. She never thought that Kenshin had longed for her as she longed for him. She didn't even think that Kenshin felt the same.

Kenshin went back to her lips and kissed her passionately one more time before letting go. The two looked flushed for a moment and then smiled at each other. Tears started to fill Kaoru's eyes as she embraced Kenshin one more time and hid her face on his neck.

"I… I'm so happy." She tightened her embrace. "hmm…" Kenshin released from the embrace and kissed every tear that rolled down her pink cheeks. He tilted his head and gave his best rurouni smile. "Me too, Kaoru."

Kaoru faced the moon and Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. She leaned on his chest and Kenshin tied her ribbon on his hand. "Almost time for the fireworks, Kenshin."

Kenshin nuzzled his face on Kaoru's neck and breathed her scent again. "Hmm." Kaoru tilted her head a little for easier access.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

Somewhere near the Tanabata festival.

Sano and Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae.

"Hayaku, Yahiko!" Sanosuke shouted as he held Megumi's hand and walked ahead of the three.

"The fireworks about to start, Tsubame-chan, Tae-san!" Megumi also said. She was slightly blushing.

Yahiko grinned at the two. "Looks like something happened between the two."

Tsubame giggled. Tae saw Kenshin and Kaoru, also holding hands, walking towards them. The two smiled. Tae's face lit up when she saw the two. "Ken-san! Kaoru-san!"

Yahiko, Tsubame, Sanosuke and Megumi turned to see the two. "Oi!" Yahiko elbowed Tsubame and grinned wider. "But I think those two had more development." Tsubame blushed slightly with what he said. "Neh? How can you say so?"

Sanosuke butted in and whispered. "Look at Jou-chan." Their eyes darted to her. She was blushing, and there was a certain spot on her neck.

Sanosuke and Yahiko grinned. Megumi and Tae looked at each other and gave two thumbs up.

Kenshin blinked. "oro?"

Tsubame grabbed the two. "Did we miss something?" Kaoru asked as she was pulled. Tsubame shook her head. "Just in time for the fireworks, Kaoru-san!"

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

"3…2…1"

_swish… Boom!_

"Kawai!" Yahiko, Tae and Tsubame said, fireworks reflected on their eyes. Sanosuke tightened his grip on Megumi. Megumi looked at him puzzled, and then smiled.

Kaoru smiled as she saw Kenshin who was also amazed at the fireworks. Their never let go of each other's hands. She leaned on Kenshin's shoulder. "Arigatou, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at her. "Oro?" Then he smiled and tightened his grip.

With a simple tilt on the head, he smiled.

OrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrOrO

A/n: End of the two-shot! I guess that was long enough… there are some scenes here where I really regret… haha, I wasn't able to make them better! For those who were not that satisfied, gomenasai!

Oh, and about the part of Megumi and Sano, I haven't got the time to put some details! Ugh. Really, I'm sorry. I was really hooked up with the Kaoru and Kenshin part. Hahaha.,

Anyways, please R and R!!!! arigatou!


End file.
